pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaiko Akino
Amaiko Akino is a main Cure from Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Floss. Appearance She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her regular outfit is a white hoodie worn over a pink camisole top, a pink two-layer skirt, white knee-length stockings, and pink ballet flats. Her uniform for Itsutsu Hoshi Academy is a pink blazer over a white dress shirt, a pink neck ribbon, a pink skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, pink shorts, and sneakers. Her Yoiyumeo Patisserie outfit is a pink dress with short poofy sleeves with cuffs with pink stripes and a bell-shaped skirt; a white hat with a pink band tied to the right, a pink chest bow with a yellow flower-shaped brooch, a white apron with two pairs of gold buttons and mint green lining, a pink scallop frill, and a pink sash; and pink boots. For the school festival, she participates in a play of the Princesses of the Sun and Moon as the Princess of the Moon; her costume is a dark blue dress, white opera gloves, and blue shoes. For the dance classes to prepare for her performance in a staged adaptation of Delphine the Dolphin, she wears a pink short-sleeved leotard, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; for the performance itself, she dances the role of Delphine the Dolphin; her costume is a steel blue camisole tutu with matching arm sleeves, white tights, and steel blue pointe shoes. For Halloween, she dresses up as Ruby Rose from RWBY; her costume is a black and red dress with long sleeves with a red under skirt, red hood, red corset, black stockings, and black and red boots. As Cure Floss, her hair turns light pink with a light blue ombre and wavy and her eyes turn magenta, and she wears a light pink dress with a blue and pink tierd skirt with a blue belt, a cotton candy gem on the front, and short light blue gossamer short sleeves; a pink short glove on her right arm and a blue one opera glove on her left arm, two-tone tights one side pink and other blue, and pink boots with blue ribbons at the side. As Sugary Floss, her hair is tied in a curly bun turning a pale pink color with white ombre with a crown on her head with a pink gem on the side with a light blue bow tied to the gem and her eyes turn peach wearing a pink and blue feather like shawl, a pink low cut top with a blue bow on the front, her sleeves are now a lighter shade and see through now attatched to the top, her skirt is now a long frilly skirt with a white Floss belt and a shorter overskirt that is a light blue with white under it, her gloves are full on pink now, she now has knee length pink stockings with light blue to the top, and her boots are now pink pointe shoes with flowers on front and on the ribbons that go up to her knees. In the second season, her hair is now in ringlets with the blue as the main color and pink as the ombre and her eyes turn pale blue, her dress becomes two piece as the top half is light blue with pale pink frills around the bottom, her skirt turns into a tulle pink skirt with a large light blue sash tied in a bow in the back, her gloves turn full on pink except for the fingers being blue, white tights, and pink and blue slippers. Personality A sweet and kind young girl who works at her parents candy shop and loves thinking up new flavors to mix together to make new candy flavors. She is very determined and won't give up even if it's a losing battle. She is a stubborn girl too and hates to be interrupted while working or inventing. Background Childhood TBA Becoming Cure Floss Amaiko was running errands for the shop when she almost runs over what she thought was a stuffed animal as she picked it up looking for a possible address written on the tag it suddenly launches from her hands yelling at her for doing so. Confusing it as she just over worked she gets back on her bike about to ride off when something hit her bike sending her sprawling as she turned to see a young man around age going through the boxes as she yells at him stop he counters saying 'what joy could possibly be brought from something like this' before being about to crush it Amaiko kicks him sprawling him backwards saying that sweets are precious to people. As she says this, she felt warmth around her wrist as she looked to see a bracelet startling both the sheep and the boy who grows annoyed pulling out a dark whisk like wand and waved it above the sweet boxes as it forms into a ???. The sheep says for her to transform, she does as she turns into Cure Floss as she takes a few good swings at it before purifying it with "Flossy Lasso!" Etymology Amaiko...Means Sugar Child, Sugar being the main thing in Candy Floss/Cotton Candy Akino...Rising Sun Cure Floss...is another word for Cotton Candy, mostly the word is used in Europe for the name Cure Floss "Candy as light as a cloud! Cure Floss!" "雲のように軽いキャンディー！キュアフロス！」" "Kumo no yō ni karui kyandī! Kyuafurosu!'" Cure Floss is the alter ego of Amaiko using the Candlet and saying "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat!" Attacks Flossy Lasso: Cure Floss's first purification attack. Sugary Floss Sugary Floss is one of the upgraded forms of Cure Floss by using the Flossy Spinner. Her attack with out the group attack is Sugary Pirouette. The combined attack is "Perfect Dessert Paradise!" Trivia *Her birthday is on December 18. Category:Pink Cures Category:Blue Cures